Emotion
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: A night of dancing in the club and Lucy falls in love all over again with the man who stole her heart: Natsu Dragneel. Rated T for implied lemon.


**Emotion**

The party was as wild as ever in Fairy Tail, the club available to all ages. Already, one or two mini brawls had occurred but no one had started the real fight yet. That was for later, when everyone was _really_ getting into it.

Lucy gaped at the dry ice smoke, the multicolored lights, the drunken voices, the loud music, the swaying and jumping bodies, and the couples that were already pressed up to one another in the darker corners of the club.

As a first timer, Lucy was still very new to this and it was only after her friend Erza had insisted that she came here. The woman in question was dressed very attractively in a black skintight dress that reached to mid-thigh, shiny black platform heels, and a black clutch with a silver clasp. She wore dangly silver earrings and her long rich red hair was flowing down her back in soft curls.

Lucy herself wore a provocative dark red dress that clung to her like a second skin and pushed up her gigantic breasts impressively, earning a great many appreciative looks. Her black stilettos were sparkly and shiny and she wore gold earrings and her hair was curled a little along the ends.

The bouncer, Elfman, gave them a cursory look, his eyes straying far too much towards Lucy's breasts sometimes before letting them in. Erza took Lucy's hand and led her towards a corner where a group of people were waiting for them.

An attractive man with blue hair stood as Erza approached and gave her a hug, which the girl returned. "You look beautiful, Erza," he murmured and lightly kissed her lips.

"Jellal," Erza murmured and kissed him back, brushing back his cerulean hair.

"Get a room!" a man with black hair called out. He was Gray Fullbuster, a friend Lucy made almost immediately after she came to Magnolia.

Juvia, the girl sitting next to Gray in the booth glared at Lucy and muttered something about staying away from Gray-sama. Lucy sighed. The two girls have been at odds ever since Lucy started befriending Gray, who was also Juvia's crush.

Levy, another immediate friend Lucy made, was absent, no doubt reading at home and Lucy knew that Mira and her little sister Lisanna weren't here with them right now because they were manning Fairy Tail's bar as full-time and part-time jobs.

Her smile dimmed somewhat as she saw that the person she was looking forward to being here the most wasn't.

Lucy peered around the room, hoping to spot him in the crowd. Gray saw her and asked, "Like what you see?"

"Oh yes, it's amazing," Lucy replied truthfully.

"Good, because we hang out here seven days a week. For free. That's why Elfman let you in, cause he knows Erza."

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked, shocked. "That's amazing!"

"Yep. We personally know Makarov, the owner of this club, and he says we can come here as much as we want, although no alcohol until we reach legal age." Gray snorted. "Didn't stop Cana from sneaking booze from right under Mira's nose."

Cana Alberona was a well known drinker in Fairy Tail and Magnolia College, where they all went to school. She was usually seen passed out drunk on the roof, surrounded by vodka, whiskey, beer, and wine bottles.

Juvia, tired of Gray paying so much attention to Lucy and not on her, grabbed his arm. "Let's dance, Gray-sama."

Before he could protest, he was dragged by towards the convergent of moving bodies, Erza and Jellal following only after Erza told Lucy to be safe and to yell for her if she ever needed help.

Lucy nodded and said that she'll be alright, watching the couple going off to dance. Almost immediately, a group of men surrounded her, trying to touch her, all clamoring for a dance. She declined politely and slipped away from them to the dance floor, wanting to be alone.

A dark haired man approached her and they danced for a while until he got a little too touchy-feely with her and she went away to another part of the floor, more towards the left of the DJ and started dancing.

And then it was like electricity filled the air.

A body was pressed up behind her, dancing with her as they swayed in time to the music. He smelled musky and sweet and spicy at the same time. He was unusually warm and large and comfortable and muscular, although more like Gray, not Elfman. And when he put his hands on her waist, she felt as if lightning was crawling all over her, tingling and stunning her.

They danced for a few more minutes in silence and she pressed up against him and he groaned softly and she blushed, feeling his excitement grinding her lower back and she felt her own desire as well, wanting this stranger to touch her and she wanted to touch him.

A symphony of emotion surrounded them and finally, Lucy couldn't take it any longer and she spun around, wanting to see who it was.

Natsu Dragneel.

She gasped. "Natsu!"

He grinned down at her. "Hey, Luce."

Lucy blushed deeper than her dress. He was the one she wanted to see today and to be honest, she had deep crush on him despite the fact that they were merely best friends over the five months she'd known all of them. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be here."

"Aw, I left early to try to sweet-talk into letting Mira give me a drink. She refused." He grimaced. "I'm only one year away from being legal," he grumbled.

Lucy laughed and hugged him. "It's nice seeing you." She blushed redder as she remembered the way she pressed herself to him and the way she felt his shaft—

Okay, time to think about something else before she gets so embarrassed and turned on that she gets a nosebleed.

Natsu seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her. "That was really something, huh?" he asked softly. "I didn't know you could dance like that."

"Me neither."

They stood in silence once again until someone hip-bumped Lucy into Natsu and she would've crashed into his chest if he hadn't caught her in time. Now she was pressed up against him once again, only in an even more provocative way, with her breasts so squeezed up between them that they threatened to burst out and his knee somehow between her legs and one of his hands dangerously too close to her ass.

Yup, definitely _waaay_ more provocative.

Natsu's eyes met her and she saw something in them that she had never seen before and then he was leaning down and his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her so passionately, it took her breath away.

She moaned into his mouth and he held her even closer. Was it her, or were there wolf-whistles and catcalls sounding all around her? She didn't know nor cared and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back with all her might.

He pulled away, panting, lust in his eyes and at that moment, she knew she loved him more than ever and that he felt the same way.

"I love you, Natsu."

Natsu stiffened with shock, his mouth opening with surprise before crashing his lips onto hers again, making her knees weak at his touch. "I love you too," he murmured before kissing her again.

Dimly, she saw Erza and Jellal, Gray and Juvia, Mira and Lisanna, other partygoers she didn't know, even Makarov, standing in the VIP's balcony, watching the two of them kiss, gigantic grins on their faces that could rival Natsu's.

They broke away again and stood, their arms around each other contentedly, their foreheads pressed together, oblivious to everyone else.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Natsu asked finally.

"Somewhere else like my apartment?"

"Sure, unless you wanna go to mine with my cock blocker of a cat."

"I guess mine then."

"Yup. You really ready for this though?"

"I don't know why or how, but I know I'm ready."

"Good. Cause I am too."

They gave each other a light kiss on the lips and, with a cheeky wave at their friends, left the bar for a night of emotion.

* * *

**I think this is a little sloppy, but I still love it and I hope you do too :3 Enjoy and please review~!**


End file.
